Calendar of Events
The following events are either hosted by the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts or places where the O.G.R.E.s will be making appearances. Unless specially marked as a chapter event, and followed by that chapter's name, these events are Organization-wide events affecting or including members of multiple chapters and the Board of Directors. Events colored in green are social gatherings, such as holiday parties, rather than gaming events while events that are bolded are gaming conventions. Previously held events can be seen here. After each month passes, those previous events will be retired to the past events page. 2010 April ;April 4th - Paducah, KY :Serenity game session with the Quilt City Ogres ;April 5th - Athens, TN :Kingmaker 3.5 session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 7th - Cleveland, TN :4e Session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 9-11 - Carbondale, IL :Members of the O.G.R.E.s will be running many games at Egypt Wars, as well as hosting an information booth. ;April 11th - Paducah, KY :Serenity game session with the Quilt City Ogres ;April 12th - Athens, TN :Kingmaker 3.5 session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 14th - Cleveland, TN :4e Session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 18th - Paducah, KY :Serenity game session with the Quilt City Ogres ;April 19th - Athens, TN :Kingmaker 3.5 session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 21st - Cleveland, TN :4e Session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 23rd - Paducah, KY :Geekfest 1.5 will be held at Gamer's Paradise in downtown Paducah. ;April 24th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library ;April 25th - Paducah, KY :Serenity game session with the Quilt City Ogres ;April 26th - Athens, TN :Kingmaker 3.5 session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 28th - Cleveland, TN :4e Session with the Friendly City Ogres ;April 30th - May 2nd - Nashville, TN :Tennessee Game Days Convention May ;May 3rd - Athens, TN :Kingmaker 3.5 session with the Friendly City Ogres ;May 10th - Athens, TN :Kingmaker 3.5 session with the Friendly City Ogres ;May 15th - Paducah, KY :Second Quarter 2010 Board of Directors meeting, at the Pfeifer-Thompson Residence, at 3:00 pm. ;May 29th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library June ;'''June 11-13th - Paducah, KY :Members of the O.G.R.E.s will be running the tabletop gaming room at OMGcon. ;June 26th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library July ;July 3rd - Metropolis, IL :Multi-chapter regional cookout and bonfire, location TBA ;July 25th-31st - Everywhere :Read an RPG Book in Public Week ;July 31st - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library August ;August 28th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library September ;September 25th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library ;September 26th - October 2nd - Everywhere :Read an RPG Book in Public Week October ;October 30th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library November ;Exact Dates TBA - Las Vegas, NV :The 2010 Neoncon, put on by members of the Sin City Ogres. ;November 27th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library December ;December 31st - Paducah, KY :O.G.R.E.s year-end "OgreCon" party, location TBA ;December 18th - Las Vegas, NV :Vegas Game Day hosted by the Sin City Ogres at the Las Vegas-Clark County Library ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal Category:Browse Category:Ogres